Big Man
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is determined to have second year Severus Snape come to one of Slughorn's Slug Club parties. It takes a bit more effort than he was expecting. COMPLETE.


**_Big Man_**

* * *

Waiting quietly by a suit of armor, Lucius listened to the boy tell his friend goodbye.

"See you later Lily-we're still on for studying after dinner, right?"

There's a moment of quiet, then a girl's voice answered back. "Yeah, I need help with Herbology. Bye Severus!"

As the boy came into view, the older youth stepped away and took up the empty space where the girl once walked. "Hello Severus," he greeted.

"Lucius," the younger grunted back; tugging at his satchel's strap.

Seeing that the second year was not going to be forthcoming today (as if he ever is), he began the tried conversation. "I've spoken to Slughorn, he'd be happy to have you at one of his parties-skill is what he values, your age is irrelevant."

Galaxy eyes send him a scornful glance. "It seems I've run out of excuses," he remarked. "But you still seem to have not caught on to my disinterest. I do _not _have any want to take part in Slughorn's little 'parties'."

"Come now Severus," the blond chided. "How are you to ever become anyone if you do not try and humor your benefactor?" The second year averted his eyes and Lucius could feel he was on to something. "You know," he mused. "I've spent a great deal of my time trying to help you out these past two years, the least you could do is show a little gratitude and come to _one _party..."

Severus tried to speed away, but Lucius was quicker and snagged him by his arm. "Listen here, _Sev_;" he sneered. "I'm not being nice for the sake of it here. I see that you have potential-merlin knows you're going to some sort of Potions _legend _by the time you're dead and I don't want it going to waste!"

"Waste for who? _I _never asked you to go to all that trouble!" And the boy's face is turning scarlet. "Since the day you heard about my skill you've been pestering me! If I'd been an idiot like Goyle or incompetent like Wilkes you wouldn't even have bothered with me!"

The older boy sniffed. "You know that's not _true-_"

"Oh _yes _it _is_!" Severus yelled. "Leave me alone before I use a Bat-Bogey hex on you!"

Lucius crossed his arms. "_Please__,_" He scoffed; dramatically stepping aside. "_After you_!"

One last suspicious look from galaxy eyes and the younger boy was gone.

"This isn't over Severus!" Lucius roared before heading off to Runes.

The second year never stopped in his step and never flinched, yet his last call of disbelief carried. "Ha!"

* * *

"C'mon, what are you moping for?" Lestrange demanded.

Turning away from the wad of paper that was tossed at him. Lucius only sunk deeper into his brood. "That little nobody _Severus Snape _refused another invitation," he replied as he batted away another ball of parchment.

"I don't see why you try so hard with him," Crabbe said. "He's a prick."

"A _brilliant _prick!" Lucius snapped back. "If I could win him over...do you even _realize _how useful that brain of his is? He's going to invent something that gets his name in the text books!" Slamming his hand on on his Magical History book, he went on to declare. "I will make him an ally of mine if it's the last thing I do!"

Lestrange nibbled at the feather of his quill. "Careful Lucius, your psychopath is showing."

A couple of his roommates snicker and the blond sat up with a furious look. "Shut up! The lot of you!" He roared. A moment later, the room fell silent. Slowly picking up his history to study, the boy brought it up so it covered his mouth and smirked. It was good to know who was in charge.

"...Have you thought about finding out what _he _likes?" Lestrange offered.

"Potions. That Gryffindor. Books." Lucius answered back.

Happy to put aside his books, Crabbe gave a different idea. "What does he like to eat? Anything that could sway him?"

"Please, not _everyone _is a slave to their stomachs like you!" The blond grumbled... but it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he'd have to try it out.

* * *

"I just don't get it! I gave him books! Potions ingredients! Even _food_! But he still refuses to go!" Lucius vented to Narcissa as she ran her fingers through his hair, braiding bits of it as she went.

"Have you considered maybe he's truly not interested?" The girl prompted.

He sent her a withering look. "_No one__'s _interested in Slughorn's parties. They go to mix with the right sort and that ungrateful half-blood could do with some mixing. He's spends all of his time with that _muggle born_." His girlfriend paused, fingers in the middle of a braid.

"Lucius, love," she exclaimed. Twisting around, she pecked his lips and batted her pretty eyes. "Love, _that's it_."

"What's it?"

She laughed, superior. Huffing, he feigned annoyance even as he felt a niggling in the back of his mind. "Lucius ask when he's with _her_! She'll agree for him."

Suspicious, he gave her a dubious frown and implored; "How do you know?"

"I just do love," she replied. "Now, are you finished ranting? I'd like to have some fun before somebody stumbles upon us."

Bringing her around so she was now in his lap, Lucius placed a kiss on her chin. "Of course pet," he crooned.

"Lucius..." The girl sighed, arms coming around his neck.

* * *

Finding Severus seated at his customary table with his little _friend_, Lucius smirked.

"Severus!" He called, earning a nasty look from the librarian (and both of the younger years). Coming up, he pulled a chair over and smiled. "So, what are you doing?" He asked with extreme enthusiasm.

The girl is the one to answer (Severus is too busy glaring), "Studying history." The blond nodded sympathetically.

"History is always important to study-everyone is too drowsy in that to absorb anything."

She smiled shyly. "Yeah.."

"So, Severus," he started. "I'm going to make the offer on last ti-"

"Save it, the answer's the same as always."

Eyes twinkling, the upper year smirked. "Oh I think it _won't_!"

Mirroring the older boy's confidence, the second year leaned back and crossed his arms. "Fine, let's hear it."

"Come to the Slughorn party."

A furrow came between the boy's brow. "No," he answered.

Green eyes wide, the Gryffindor shrieked, "What are you saying Sev?!" Scowling, she turned her stare to Lucius and said "Yes, he will be going!"

"Lily!" The boy with galaxy eyes sputtered. "You can't _do _that!"

"Oh yes I can mister!" She countered. "You're throwing away a great opportunity! Slughorn only wants the _best _there, you know!" And then with a bit of a smile she sighed. "Besides, some of the upper years say it's a lot of fun..."

The incredulous face Severus wore was a decent show of his own feelings. He didn't know how _anyone _could think one of Slughorn's parties were any fun...but then again, Gryffindorks were a different breed. Seeing that he's won, Lucius knew it was time to make his retreat. "So you are coming, excellent! I'll see you the-"

"Not so fast!" Severus broke in. "I'll go," he relented. "But not without Lily."

The girl's eyes sparkle and she smiled at both of them, like they'd made a dream come true. "You can _do _that?" She whispered.

Lucius didn't actually know if he could, but he figured if he told the Potions professor that she needed to be there he wouldn't say no. The smug look on second year's face was enough for him to know that he thought the blond couldn't fulfill, but he's Slytherin and nothing if not cunning. "Of course you can!" He proclaimed. Smiling in that winning sort of way that made people like you, Lucius waved. "Ta! See you two this Saturday!"

Walking away from the duo, Lucius felt satisfied. It was a lot of work, but he'd set Severus on the right path. In a couple years time when his little Gryffindor finally realized the fire she was playing with and put it out like the good little girl she was, he'd be there. Slytherin would be there. The Lord would be there. All of them ready to welcome the little prodigy with open arms into a world where he'd become one of the greatest Potioneers to ever exist. Yes, Severus might not realize it now...but he was heading for the right path. All with a nice nudge from Lucius. When the time came and the other realized what he'd put in motion, he knew he'd have a great favor to claim. He just hoped it would be favor that put him in the history books too.

* * *

**In someways, this is rather light-hearted, but in others, I feel that it is kind of foreboding and sad. Lucius isn't perfect in this fic, but he isn't exactly evil either, I'd say. Just manipulative (and very mistaken about the types he's aligning himself with for a successful future). Let me know what you think, some other opinions would be great.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**

**P.S. If you like this Harry Potter fic, you might also like my other Harry Potter fic _Fourteen _which is Malfoy family-centric.**


End file.
